


A Part of Myself Missing Because of You

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Stefan and Elena</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/stelena_zps6f56c2c1.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Myself Missing Because of You

**"A Part of Myself Missing Because of You"**

 

7/30/2014

4:09pm

 

 

They say our love is epic

True lovers

But I wonder why and how much more can I take

To see you kiss my own brother

To see you make love with him

To see you in love with him

When it should have been me.

 

We both had plans for us

We both envisioned things differently

But both did not work out how we wanted it to be

You fell in love with him

And it broke my heart

 

While I am happy for the both of you

Can you say the same that I am happy?

For I could never be

If you and I are meant to be

For you and I are not together

 

I wait for you to see

But for how long?

Each passing day rips my heart

Torments me

Immobilizes me

Hurts me

The misery alone I wish for it to pass

To dissipate

 

Our love was epic

I would never change that

But sometimes I wonder if you do

The way you looked at him is so different from me

I wonder if you see me when you look at him

When you make love with him

When you kiss him

For no matter what I do, I can never forget you

You were the one

My soul mate

Now you are a part of me missing

And I will never be the same

No matter how hard I try.


End file.
